Faux semblants
by duneline
Summary: Harry réagit anormalement à une provoquation de Malfoy et déroute ses amis. yaoi


La fic se déroule à Poudlard quand Harry et ses deux amis sont en troisième année.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

FAUX SEMBLANTS

Harry grogna, mécontent. La journée ne pouvait pas aussi mal commencé !

Il se rendait au cour de potion quand au détour d'un couloir, il s'était cogné à quelqu'un.

Sur tous les élèves qu'il y avait à Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'Harry tombât sur la personne la plus imbuvable qu'il soit !

« -Alors, elles viennent ces excuses, Potter ? Cracha Drago, l'air hautain comme à son habitude. Ou maman ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? »

Les deux gorilles de Malfoy éclatèrent de rire. Un attroupement se créa aussitôt, composé de Serpentard, de Poufsoufle et de Gryffondor. Tous étaient curieux et avides de savoir comment allait réagir Harry sous cette insulte. Car personne n'ignorait que le sujet des parents de Potter était tabou et interdit !

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent dangereusement. Une lueur sombre ternit l'éclat émeraude de son regard. A la vue de son expression, tous les élèves présents retinrent leur souffle.

Hermione et Ron prièrent pour que leur ami ne fît un geste inconsidéré.

Drago déglutit, devant le silence glacial de son ennemi de toujours. Il recula, pris d'une peur insensée : Harry n'avait pas bougé pourtant, se contentant de le fixer sans un mot.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci laissa échapper un long soupir et continua son chemin. Tranquillement. Au grand ébahissement de tous. Les duels verbaux entre Malfoy et Potter étaient de grands moments d'anthologie et finissaient, inévitablement par des passages à l'infirmerie.

Surpris, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant d'hausser des épaules et de suivre leur ami. Eux aussi ne comprenaient pas cette réaction-là !

« -Ca va, Harry ? »Demanda Hermione, en s'installant à côté de son ami. Ils étaient dans la salle où se déroulait le cour.

Harry, maussade et taciturne, ne répondit pas. Il sortit ses affaires pour le cour de potion, les déposa sur son bureau. Ron s'étonna de voir un peu de lassitude et un soupçon de …tristesse sur ses traits.

Il consulta du regard Hermione. La jeune fille ne put que lui renvoyer le reflet de ses propres questions. Mais ils n'eurent guère le loisir de s'attarder sur l'état d'Harry car le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée.

* * *

L'humeur d'Harry ne s'était pas améliorée au repas du soir. Ses amis, rongés par l'inquiétude, essayèrent en vain de le faire sourire et le participer aux conversations. Sans succès. Harry se contentait de vagues onomatopées, de petits grognements, les yeux perdus dans un monde lointain où ses amis n'avaient pas la clé.

« -Je vais démolir la gueule de cette sale fouine ! Maugréa Ron, en parlant de Drago. Tu as vu, Hermione. Il n'arrête pas de nous narguer ! »

En effet, Malfoy, que rien ne semblait ôter sa belle humeur et son appétit, riait à sa table avec ses camarades serpentard. De temps à autre, toutefois, il lançait de fréquents coups d'oeil dans leur direction. Précisément où se tenait Harry qui, indifférent à tout, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Hermione intercepta un regard de Malfoy et devint subitement songeuse. Elle demeura, elle aussi, muette que leur ami, au grand désespoir de Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien.

L e repas terminé, Harry, sans attendre ses deux meilleurs amis, quitta la table.

* * *

Marchant dans le couloir pour aller au dortoir des Gryffondors, l'expression absente, Harry arriva à la hauteur des toilettes.

Il poussa un cri de surprise quand il se sentit saisi et plaqué contre un mur. Une bouche chaude et vorace lui dévora les lèvres, des mains avides parcoururent le reste de son corps.

« -Tu m'as manqué, mon amour ! » Sursurra une voix sensuelle et grave.

Harry, au son de cette voix, sortit de son apathie où il était depuis le début de la journée. Il repoussa violemment le propriétaire de la voix. Celui-ci, déconcerté, se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« -Tu es gonflé de me dire ça, après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! » Gronda Harry, rouge de fureur.

L'autre ne sut que dire sur le moment, mal à l'aise.

« -Je pensais que tu étais d'accord, le jour où on a mis toutes les choses au point. » Marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés.

Il leva les yeux sur son petit-ami. Harry était dans un état indescriptible. Il faisait de longs vas-et-viens devant lui, totalement furieux.

« -Oui, j'ai accepté tes conditions pour sauver les apparences auprès de tes amis ! Dit Harry, en s'arrêtant vers son amour. Cela m'amusait de voir tous ces idiots ricaner quand on se tapait dessus ! Mais là … »

Il pointa un doigt rageur sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur et continua :

« -Ne souris pas bêtement, je te prie ! quand je parlais d' « idiots », je pensais à tes deux amis, Grabble et Goyle ! »

Il ne fit pas attention à l'expression outrée de son petit-ami.

« -Tu es allé trop loin en parlant de mes parents ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Tu m'as blessé ! Cela fait bientôt six mois que nous sommes ensembles, six mois que personne n'est au courant pour nous deux, six mois que j'ai appris à voir au-delà de la fouine arrogante et imbue d'elle-même et franchement, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part ! »

Drago s'était renfrogné en s'entendant appelé « la fouine arrogante et imbue d'elle-même » mais il ne dit rien, craignant une nouvelle explosion de fureur de son petit-ami.

D'ailleurs, il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait bien cherché.

Harry semblait s'être calmé. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'était soulagé de ces mots qu'il ravalait depuis leur joute verbale de la matinée.

Il inspira profondément et fixa Malfoy, le regard franc.

Drago tenta un sourire tremblotant à l'adresse d'Harry et finit par murmurer, penaud :

« -Je te demande pardon, Harry. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne suis pas rendu compte que je te faisais mal. Tu sais combien je peux être parfois orgueilleux… »

Une vague de chaleur et de tendresse réchauffa le cœur du jeune Serpentard en voyant le Gryffondor esquisser un petit sourire.

Malfoy tendit les bras vers Harry qui s'y blottit après cinq minutes de réflexions. Drago le serra contre son cœur, respirant son odeur, savourant sa présence.

« -On peut arrêter de faire semblant de se quereller, si tu veux. Proposa le jeune Serpentard, en regardant dans les yeux son petit-ami. On peut afficher notre couple envers et contre tous. »

Harry resta un long moment sans saisir la portée des paroles que venait de prononcer sa petite fouine adorée. Puis une joie immense emplit son cœur. Malfoy était prêt à rendre publique leur relation devant toute l'école. Prêt à subir le courroux de sa famille, de ses amis et à les perdre ! Pour lui !

Malgré le bonheur qui le faisait flotter sur un petit nuage, Harry ne perdit pas son sang-froid.

« -Merci, Drago, de m'aimer à ce point. Fit-il, en caressant la joue de son petit-ami. Mais, nous ne le pouvons pas maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, nos amis ne le sont pas et nous risquons, surtout toi, d'avoir à subir les foudres des mangemorts. Après la fin de Voldemort, je veux bien. Il n'y aura plus de danger pour nous afficher. Et puis… »

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, malicieux avant de déclarer :

« -Il faut avouer que ça me plait de mener tous ces idiots en bateau ! »

Il éclata de rire en apercevant l'indignation de son cher et tendre. Il l'embrassa brièvement, murmurant :

« -J' aime bien te voir tirer des têtes de six pieds de long quand je te traite de « sale petit péteux » devant tout le monde ! »

Drago grimaça. Son petit-ami commençait à prendre des caractéristiques des Serpentards. Mais lorsqu'Harry se jeta sur lui pour un baiser époustouflant, faisant monter la température de son corps de plusieurs degrés, le jeune Serpentard se dit qu'il appréciait vraiment cette facette de Potter.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Merci de me laisser une rewiew !


End file.
